Drilling in the oil and gas industry is a complicated and difficult endeavor. Many of the challenges stem from the fact that access to data within a wellbore is difficult to obtain. Some wells are thousands of feet deep. One measurement of particular importance to drilling operations is called the Rate of Penetration (“ROP”) and it refers to how fast a drill string is entering the well. There have been many attempts to calculate ROP. Some of the existing methods are time and labor intensive and potentially less accurate than ideal. The present disclosure is directed at calculating ROP in an efficient manner.